Honeytall
by KylaHeart
Summary: Hinweis: Gehört nicht zu einen Buch. Sonst viel spaß!


Honeytall

Ich bin Twila. Ich lebe in einem Weisenhaus. Doch hier sieht alles so anders aus als wie ihr es euch vielleicht vorstellt. Ich hab ein Zimmer. Ja, nichts besonderes, aber: Mein Zimmer hat keine Fenster sondern gitterstäbe. Außerdem darf ich bei dem Mittgsessen kein Messer benutzen. In meinen Zimmer sind noch zwei andere Leute. Zia und Honey. Honey ist wie ich 12. Mehr weiß ich über sie nicht. Sie spricht nicht, isst nicht... Sie ist mager und wird von den Hausfrauen kaum beachtet. Sie hat schwarze Haare. Und ist blass. Zia freut sich über alles und jedem, sie wird aber eben so wenig beachtet wie Honey. Zia ist 15. ich weiß über sie viel zu viel... Ich bin wie sie blond. Aber ich hab glatte Haare, sie lockige. Außerdem hat sie Sommersprossen. Ich nicht. Noch mal zu Honey. Sie ist verrückt. Wie verrückt. Sie hat ein messer gehabt. AM AMFANG. Sie hat es gegen sich selbst gerichtet und sich schwer verletzt. Das komische: Sie wurde nicht beachtet. Ihre lbensgefähliche verletzungen verheilten, innerhalb von Stunden.

1 Kapitel: Eat Time

Essen! Endlich. Da kommt ja schon der abholdienst. "Geht doch, nicht war Hausmeisterin Lisatum?"freute sich Zia. "Lisatum... Antworten sie Zia!" mekerte ich. " Ich soll wem antworten. Achso Zia. Ja genau Zia." sagte Frau Lisatum. Wir gingen runter. In den Essensraum. Wieder nur ne Gabel. Och man. Übrigens: Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin. Naja zürück zum Essen. Nur Katoffelbrei. Wie besch... Okay dann beeile ich mich ma... "Schmeckts?" fragte Zia. " Wo ist Honey?" ich antwortete mit einer gegenfrage. "Auf unserem Zimmer."antwortete Zia genervt. "Ja es schmeckt mir, dir?" fragte ich Zia. Bevor sie antwortete fragte mich eine mit Waisin was. " kann ich mich da hinsetzen?" "was?"stuzte ich. " Ich frage mich ob der Platz noch frei ist." sprach sie genervt. "D...D...Du siehst doch das da Zia sitzt!"schnautze ich. " Ach stimmt ja du bist klar!"sagte sie schnippisch. "Das war merkwürdig" wurde ich rot.

Kapitel 2: Honey

Wir gingen auf unser Zimmer. Da war auch Honey. "Honey?" fragte ich. "Alles okay Honey?" fragte auch dann Zia. Honey dehte sich das erste mal selbständig um. " Sie sind hinter uns her..." sagte sie geheinmissvoll. Sie hatte eine sanfte Stimme. "Wer?" fragte Zia. ich sah das in ihren Gesicht sich farbe ausbreitete. "Honey?"sagte Zia leise. Honey viel um. "HONEY!"schrie Zia. Ich rief die krankenschwester. Zia sagte aber wortwörtlich:"Du bist dann wohl Twila, he? Okay es geht Lowey gut!" "Sie heißt Honey!" mekerte ich. " Egal." gehte sie schon hinaus. Honey wachte auf und legte sich noch gestörter als sie sonst ist in ihr bett. Geschockt taten wir das gleiche.

####

"twila? Twila!"schrie mich Zia leise an. "Waaas?"sagte ich genervt. "Honey ist verschwunden, wir müssen sie suchen!" stümmelte sie verdutzt. Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?" sagte ich noch halb verschlafen. "Es ist morgen und jetzt komm, ich kenne einen weg durch das Fenster raus!" wurde Zia wütend. " Du hast defenitiv zu viel Freizeit!"sagte ich.

Kapitel 3: Schoki muss mit

" Was nehmen wir mit?" fragte ich sie. "Erst einmal werd wach und steh auf. Dann sehen wir weiter!"sprach sie hektisch. Ich ging zu meinen Klamotten. Da war ein alter Stoffhase zum vorschein. Ich erinnerte mich: 19 Juli 2002 ich war 5 und bekam meien süßen stoffhasen Mr. Lolli er muss umbedingt mit. Ich steckte ihn in meine pinke Tasche. "Schokolade!" rief Zia. " psst nicht so laut." flüsterte ich. Also Schoki?" sagte sie. "Ja, du holst sie."lachte ich leise. "Okay"sagte sie beleidigt. Dann meinte sie sie müsste aber noch die Sandwitche schmieren die wir auf den Weg vermampfen und sagte ich soll mit nach unten zum Essensraum un die Schoki holen. "Okay..." meinte ich zu ihr genervt. Wir gingen runter. Zum glück war keiner wach. Okay da war der Essensraum. Aber die Tür war abgeschlossen. "Fu**!"schrie Zia. Ich gähnte und meinte zu ihr das immer ein ersatz schlüssel für den Essensraum unter dem Fußboden ist. "Unter dem Fußboden, schlägst du jetzt auch noch vor einen Presslufthammer zu holen und mitten in der Nacht ratter ratter bum zu machen?!"schnautze sie. "Nein, was denkst du von mir?Ich meinte es giebt ein laminat Teil das immer locker ist" sagte ich. "UNd wo soll das sein?"fragte sie. Ich meinte wiederum:"Du stehst drauf." Ich lachte.

Kapitel 4: Na endlich

Ich nahm den Schlüssel und schloss die Tür auf. Wir waren in der Küche. Der Essensraum war nebenan. Wir gaben uns wortlos ein Handzeichen und durchsuchten den Kühlschrang. Zia fand gleich als erstes Käse und Salamie. Ich suchte Schoki. Zia fand auch Brod und begann mit den schmieren. Auch ich fand nun endlich Schoki. Ich nahm so fiel ich tragen konnte. "Ich geh schon mal vor."sprach ich. "Mhh" meinte sie. Ich lief auf unser Zimmer. Nun packte ich meine restlichen Klomotten ein. Bal würden die anderen aufstehen merkte ich an.

###

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Zia auch endlich. Ich fragte sie ob wir endlich los wollen aber sie meinte sie hätte das Trinken unten vergessen. "Hast du denn wenigstens schon gepackt zia?" fragte ich sie. "Jop" sagte sie wärend sie schnaufend die Treppe runter lief. Ich packte noch die restlichen Sachen zusammen. Da war ein Foto. Ja ich weiß nichts besonderes aber das könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein wo ich herkomme. Oder wo ich eigentlich hier bin. Die Erwachsenen meinen es ist hier ein Weisenhaus aber ich glaube sie lügen. ich erinnerte mich ein bisschen wie ich hier herkam...

Kapitel 5: Erinnerungen

Ich tauchte in meine Erinnerungen ein. Ich sah ein lächelnes Gesicht. Eine Katze und Wasser, überall Wasser. Ich hörte wie jemand schrie:Tuh das nicht Twila, du wirst uns alle umbringen. Dann hörte ich garnichts mehr. Ich wachte auf. Was war das. Ich glaube ich lass das Bild lieber hier. Dachte kam hoch:"Hab alles." Ich meinte:"Gut können wir los?" Sie sprach darauf:"Ja!" Ich hörte aber einen schrei: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Wir legten uns ganz schnell ins Bett und taten so als schliefen wir. Wir sahen durch den spalt den wir in der Tür wie ganz viele leute zu Zimmer Nummer 13 rannten. Ich war neugierig und schlich zum Spalt. Ich sah das jemand telefonierte. Was er sagte konnte ich nicht verstehen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. "Warum schläfst du nicht Twila?"rief ein Wärter. "ich...ähm...naja..also..."nuschelte ich. Ich ging zurück in mein Bett. Ich schlief langsam ein.

###

Mist! es war morgens. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Ich sah nur ein krankenwagen, sonst nur das übliche. WARTE EIN KRANKENWARGEN?!"was ist passiert?"

Kapitel 6: Süße Freiheit


End file.
